If We Were A Movie
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: Songfic. Our favorite Uchiha is in love and he's not sure if the boy of his dreams is in love with him also. Poor Sasuke has his little moments. A little OOC, sorry. SasuNaru, Shounen-ai, fluff


**If We Were a Movie**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'If We Were a Movie'. I also don't own all those really old cliché movies where best friends fall in love.

Warning: This is SasuxNaru yaoi. If you don't like this coupling or yaoi, there is a back button. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be used to burn Sakura and Ino alive.

Uh oh

There you go again talking cinematic

Yeah you!

You're charming, got everybody star struck

"She is the cutest, most adorable kunoichi in all of Konoha, I swear!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He dramatically put the back of his hand to the forehead and pretended to faint, falling back onto the perfectly furnished black couch.

"Dobe, she can't be that great," Sasuke said as he walked to the couch. He put down a tray with two bowls of ramen and tea in front of the blonde boy.

"But she is. Sakura-chan is the best," Naruto answered. "Although, I'm sure you have smoother skin and better hair."

Sasuke stared at him as he started to slurp the noodles. He quickly turned to his own ramen and started eating to hide his blush. It was strange that the blonde had this effect on him.

I know

How you always seem to go

For the obvious instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

"Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?

"Sasuke-kun will you come meet my parents?"

Sasuke ignored the annoying fan girls as he walked past them. Naruto pushed through the crowd of girls so he could walk next to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you're so lucky to have all these girls like you," the blonde said.

"Dobe, I've always had them chasing me," he answered.

"Then why are you so grumpy when they're around?"

"Because they're annoying and a nuisance."

"They are not! I would be the happiest guy ever if I had all your fan girls!"

"Well, you only say that because you don't have them stalking you."

Naruto thought this over for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. He turned to Sasuke and smiled, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"You're such a dobe," Sasuke said offhandedly.

"HEY!" Naruto cried and chased Sasuke as he tried to run away from the blonde and his fist.

"Are they together?" a girl asked as she watched them chase after each other.

"No way! Sasuke-kun is going to marry me!" another one cried.

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

Sasuke sat on his couch watching an old romance movie where a girl fell in love with her best friend and in the end got together. He rolled his eyes as he shut off the movie and started to watch some music videos.

"What the hell?!" He cried as he saw a music video with the same concept. "Is there nothing else for songs to be about?!"

He shut off the television all together and he threw the control onto the coffee table in front of him. Suddenly he was left with an empty feeling in his stomach. He knew he was in love with Naruto, but things on TV never happened in real life. He sighed loudly at his own stupidity. He should have known it from the beginning, but no! He just had to be in denial. He just had to realize that he was in love too late.

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

He was sitting on a beach with the beautiful blonde at his side. A smile spread across his face as the blonde's head laid itself on his shoulder. The sun was starting to set a he wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the raven haired teen.

"Although it'll never be as beautiful as you," Sasuke answered looking down at him. He leaned down and kissed the blonde lightly.

"Thanks," Naruto murmured against his lips.

Thanks to the night of movies, it seemed right that in the background there was soft music playing and slowly the scene faded out. The music was from one of the movies he had seen that night.

Sasuke woke on his bed, alone, and felt a pang hit his chest at the coldness of his bed. He wished that one day the other side of his bed could be warm when he woke and a blond head could occupy the pillow next to him.

(Yeah)

Yeah, yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure!

The phone rang loudly through the empty house, it's only occupant in the kitchen, where he could barely hear the phone.

"I'm coming," Sasuke muttered as he walked to the phone and heard it ring for about the twentieth time. "Hello," he answered.

"What are you wearing?" answered the voice.

"Dobe, what do you want?" he asked irritated. He wished the blonde on the other end had been serious, but he could hear the joke in his voice.

"Can I come over?"

"Fine," he answered. He already knew what he wanted and he wouldn't deny the blonde what he would like at this time. He also liked the blond in his house; he made it feel more lived in.

Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la

Naruto had been talking for the past five minutes non-stop about Sakura. Sasuke sat in front of him in a chair with a bored look on his face.

"Naruto, will you please stop talking for one second?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Whaaaaaat?" he whined.

"Just stop for a minute. Do you know that you talk too much?"

Naruto suddenly got a look on his face as if he'd just been slapped. He became silent and stared at his feet.

"Okay, now you're scaring me. Say something."

"I was just like thinking how she will never like me," Naruto answered, still staring at his feet. "She likes quiet, moody types, like you," he murmured quietly, so Sasuke wouldn't hear.

Sasuke was never very affectionate, but he put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Come on, dobe. She'd be crazy not to like you."

Naruto looked up at him and suddenly hugged the Uchiha. "Thank, teme," he answered as he nuzzled his cheek against the Uchiha's shirt.

It took all of Sasuke's willpower for him not to hug back, but he couldn't. He didn't want to scare the blonde away by doing something that Naruto would never expect. He lightly patted the blonde boy's back to show he wasn't completely heartless.

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win

An Oscar for the scene I'm in

Naruto pulled away and smiled at the Uchiha as he wiped away an unshed tear.

"Don't cry on me, dobe," he taunted, smirking. Although deep down, he wished he had cried so he would have comforted him longer.

"I won't, teme," the boy answered. A lone tear, clinging to the corner of his eye started to make its way down his tan, whiskered cheek.

Sasuke put a hand on his cheek and wiped away another tear before getting up and letting his hand fall. "I'm gonna go make us some tea."

Naruto watched as his friend started to walk away and sat silently on the couch, waiting for him to return.

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

Sasuke lightly punched the counter in front of him. He could feel sadness bubbling in his heart. Naruto would never like him, he knew that now. He would always be in love with her. The pink haired parasite that had always hated the blonde and always loved the raven.

'Heh…Dobe, when will you learn that she will never like you the way I do? She'll never appreciate you the way I've always done. She'll never love you as deeply as I do,' he thought.

"I wish you wouldn't have to find out what it's like to love someone who will never love you back," Sasuke murmured, staring at the floor before moving to make the tea. "I wish you wouldn't have to feel the way I do every time I see you."

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

Naruto had been listening to what Sasuke had just said. He was shocked and a blush crept up his face. Sasuke love him. Oh my God! Sasuke loved him! It was the only coherent thought running through his head as he stood just outside the kitchen. He turned on his heel and, using all of the training he had experienced, went back to the living room at once. Sitting back down on the couch, he knew Sasuke hadn't heard him get up or get away from the kitchen.

'That's why the teme has been so sad lately,' he thought.

The blond ninja looked up when he heard Sasuke walking into the living room, looking bored. He looked into the raven's eyes and could see sadness hidden by the black orbs and his usual seriousness.

"What are you staring at, dobe?" he asked, a fake snarl escaping his lips.

"Nothing," Naruto answered, looking away from him and staring at the ground. He was in turmoil. How was he going to be normal around him anymore? He'd never be able to see him the same again. He'd never be able to talk to him about his love life or anything that could hurt the Uchiha. The boy having a broken heart, and one caused by him, would never let his conscience leave him alone.

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together

Sasuke had just said good-bye to his blonde angel. His? Heh… Maybe in his dreams. The blonde had been acting strangely before he left and had even hugged the raven before he had walked out the door. The Uchiha knew that he had needed comfort when he was here and he had given it. He thought he had made him feel better, but it was the other way around. When he got back from the kitchen, the blond had felt worse.

/Flashback/

"Here's your tea," Sasuke said, handing the cup to the blonde.

Naruto took the cup with shaking hands and took a small sip of it. He stared at his lap as a sad look crossed his perfect blue eyes.

Sasuke put down his own cup when he saw the sadness and then moved to sit next to the blonde boy in concern. He took the cup from the blonde and put it down as well. He ducked his head to meet the blonde's eyes, but he couldn't. "What's wrong?"

The small fox shook his head, eyes closing. He was silent for a few moments before he broke it, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking into the blonde's face.

The blue eyes opened and stared at him. "Did you enjoy that kiss when we were twelve?"

Sasuke gave him a strange look, "Where did that come from?"

"Just answer."

"I didn't then."

"What if it happened now?"

Sasuke looked into the blonde eyes and saw the sadness was stronger now.

"I won't hate you if you say yes," Naruto coaxed. He felt tears swelling in his eyes again. "I just want to know."

"I wouldn't hate it," Sasuke answered. "I'm not sure if I would-"

Naruto had placed his lips over Sasuke in a chaste kiss. A few tears had started to stream from his eyes as he kissed the Uchiha.

Sasuke put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

The blonde buried his face in his friend's chest and started to sob uncontrollably. The raven put his arms lightly around his friend and felt his shirt slowly starting to soak from his angel's tears.

"I have absolutely no chance with her!" he cried. His voice sounded slightly muffled from being against the Uchiha's chest, but Sasuke heard him just fine.

"Since when are you so down on yourself?" he asked, playfully putting his hand in the mop of blonde hair. "You have a chance. She just has to realize how much of a good person you are."

Naruto looked up into the Uchiha's face. The sight broke the raven's heart. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and there were still tears streaming down his tan cheeks. "No, I have absolutely no chance! She's too in love with you!" he cried loudly. After his outburst he broke down into sobs again.

The raven held the blonde tightly in his arms and let the blonde cry as much as he needed. When he had calmed down, he slowly pushed him away. "Are you going to be all right now?" he asked seriously, looking into his face.

Naruto slightly nodded as he started to wipe at his eyes with the back of his fists. His tears were mostly gone now, but he knew that a few were still in his eyes. He wiped away the tears that were still present, but stopped when he felt another hand over his fist. He lowered his hands and looked up. Sasuke was wiping away the tears that were left.

"Dobe, I thought I told you not to cry," he teased, though he felt like he wanted to die from the sight of the boy's sadness.

Naruto smiled slightly at the comment, "Sorry to disappoint you, teme."

Sasuke ruffled the blonde hair and then stood up and grabbed the platter that had their tea and mugs on it. "I'm going to make something to help you calm down."

Naruto stood as well and followed the raven into the kitchen. He leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen as Sasuke started to warm up more water. He watched as the raven pulled down the tea from a cupboard and then turned to him.

"You have a chance, dobe. If she can't see what a great person you are, then maybe she's not worth your time. Remember that," he said, standing in front of him and giving him a reassuring look.

"I know," Naruto answered, looking away from his friend.

There was silence as the raven went about his business. Suddenly the blonde asked, "Have I hurt you?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, his head whipping around to look at him.

Naruto smiled, Sasuke would probably never admit it anyway. He shook his head without looking at him, "Never mind. It's not important."

/End Flashback/

A sad smile crossed Sasuke's face, it would never happen again. He would never be able to hold his blonde friend as closely as he wanted to. He'd never be able to hold him like that again.

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

The kiss replayed in Sasuke's head over and over as he lay in his bed that night. He couldn't sleep.

Have I hurt you? He thought about this. Since when did the dobe care if he had hurt him or not? Since when had the dobe been aware of hurting someone unintentionally?

She's too in love with you! He felt a pang of shame hit him. It was true; Sakura had loved him for years. Why, he didn't know. He had no idea why she had always "loved" him so faithfully. He would never even give her the time of day. Why should she love someone like him who would never love her back, when she could love someone who would love her for all eternity like Naruto?

Why? It was the big question. Why to everything. Why about Naruto. Why about Sakura. Why about him. Why? Why? Why?

Like something more than in my mind

I see

It could be amazing (could be amazing)

The scene was perfect, a moonlit walk next to a lake that reflected the white full moon perfectly. His angel seemed to glow because of the moon light hitting him just so. The raven leaned over and kissed him tenderly. His first real kiss, the one in the classroom didn't count, and it was with the one he loved. When he pulled away and smiled at the blonde. A smirk crossed the blonde's lips, but it wasn't Naruto anymore, not really. The look in his eyes.

Evil.

Wrong.

The blonde disappeared and suddenly Sasuke was watching his blonde angel marry the pink haired parasite. He had always hated her. Now he had another reason to add to the list. She had stolen Naruto. The blonde wasn't his anymore. He was hers. He belonged to the pink haired girl, the one that he had once considered a comrade. Now, he couldn't even consider her human.

He tried to call out, but his voice was gone. He wanted to reach out to them, but he didn't seem to be able to get any closer to them. In the end, he gave up and watched helplessly as they became happier and happier. Their lives were now perfect. They had what they had always wanted. Each. Other.

Sasuke woke up suddenly; he brought his hand to his face and felt tears soaking his cheeks. He had lost his best friend.

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

He hated himself. How could he just lose him? How could Naruto just leave him?

He pulled his hands away from his face and slapped himself in the forehead. Why was he blaming Naruto?

He silently cried, trying hard not to sob and failing. Naruto had every right to leave him. Sasuke didn't have to expect Naruto to stay. It didn't matter anyway. Naruto wouldn't stay.

"Sasuke!" he heard a voice cry.

He got up quickly and went into his bathroom. He turned on the water and stripped. He calmed his breathing, trying to stop his tears, and working on relaxing his tense muscles.

Once he was completely calm, he stepped out. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure to leave no traces of his tears before heading out. He changed and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

The man leaning against the island in his kitchen didn't surprise him.

"Kakashi," he acknowledged, nodding. "D'you get tired of waiting?"

Kakashi watched his student turning to get tea ready. "Well, you got into the shower when I called."

Sasuke nodded, not bothering to turn.

Kakashi noticed the tension in his student's shoulders and walked over. He put his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders.

"What do you want?" Sasuke practically growled.

Kakashi gently massaged his student's back with his thumbs. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke tensed more at his teacher's answer.

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

"Nothing's wrong," he answered, his jaw clenched.

Kakashi gently forced his thumb into a small knot he found, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," Sasuke answered, pulling out of his teacher's grip and wincing at the throbbing where his teacher had pushed. He made himself and his teacher some tea and walked away.

Kakashi sighed, grabbed the mug off the counter and walked after him. He sat down on a tatami mat in front of Sasuke and examined him.

The Uchiha's eyes looked blank. He could tell that underneath, his favorite student was trying not to cry. His shoulders were tense, but he could tell he was exhausted.

"Sasuke," he said, putting down the mug. "I can tell you're upset."

The Uchiha said nothing, not bothering to look at his teacher.

"Did something happen with Naruto yesterday?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed toward his teacher, his expression bored.

Kakashi looked closely into his student's eyes, knowing almost instantly that he was right. "Did he say something to you?"

"What does it matter to you, Kakashi? Why do you care so much?" Sasuke asked, looking away.

Kakashi knew he'd struck a nerve then. "It matters to me because you're my student and I care for you."

Sasuke looked away, biting the inside of his cheek in anger. "He asked me if he hurt me," he answered quietly.

"Why would Naruto ask you something like that?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly, "Oh God."

"What?" Kakashi asked, looking at his student's shocked face. He touched the boy's shoulder, happy that there wasn't a table in the way.

Sasuke bit his lip and leaned forward. His hair shadowed his eyes to hide the tears that appeared in them.

Kakashi gently wrapped his arms around the younger boy and held his head gently against his chest. He lowered his student's head enough so he wouldn't see his tears. "The shinobi code always has exceptions, Sasuke. You can cry if you need to. I won't look."

Sasuke closed his eyes, allowing the first of his tears to fall. "I said something when I thought he wasn't listening."

Kakashi cradled the head against his chest, burying his masked nose in the black hair. He ignored the pain around his heart and waited for the boy to finish speaking.

"I said that I wished he wouldn't have to find out how it is to love someone who doesn't share the feeling."

Kakashi held him a little tighter, trying to ease the boy's emotional pain.

"He hates me."

"No. He couldn't."

Sasuke shook his head in despair. He knew Naruto hated him. He was positive.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut; the boy's anguish was the last thing he wanted to feel. "Everything will be fine, Sasuke. You just need to wait."

Sasuke allowed his tears to continue until he stopped, having no tears left to cry. He remained in his teacher's arms, enjoying the warmth he had never received from his biological father.

Kakashi gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair, trying to keep him calm.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sasuke murmured, closing his eyes.

Kakashi smiled down at the Uchiha, although he couldn't see it. "Sakura won't win Naruto."

Sasuke nodded, already half asleep.

Kakashi waited for his student to fall asleep fully before picking him up. He carefully laid his student down into his bed and tucked him in. He sat at the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He smiled sadly underneath his mask; he knew the pain Sasuke was going through. He picked up a pen and wrote the boy a quick note. He patted the boy's head and then left.

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

Sasuke groggily opened his eyes. He looked around, trying to remember what had happened. He turned to his bedside table and saw a note.

'Sasuke, I decided to let you sleep, you looked like you could use it. I hope my sudden fatherly instincts didn't scare you, but you needed some comfort. I know that Sakura won't accept Naruto. He'll come to you…just wait. Kakashi.'

Sasuke put the note back down with a sigh. He hated himself for having been so weak in front of his teacher, but he figured it didn't matter. Kakashi would understand. Kakashi always understood.

The hairs in the back of his neck stood suddenly. Someone was coming. He closed his eyes and then hurried down the stairs. The chakra signature was one he was familiar with.

He opened the door after the first knock.

The blonde boy still had his arm up, ready to knock again. His eyes looked down at the ground, with his head bowed, his shoulders slumped.

Sasuke stepped back and let the blonde walk inside. The blue eyed boy sat on his couch, still staring at the ground. The Uchiha sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"S-she said she-she h-ha-ted me," his voice was cracking.

Sasuke leaned down, trying to see the boy's face. "Naruto."

The boy buried his face in the other's chest, trying to keep him from seeing. He had known from the beginning this would happen, but Sasuke had told him not to worry. He felt more tears at the fact that he was trying to blame Sasuke. The only person to ever hold him. The only person the not glare at him for the nine-tailed fox. The only one of his friends to not remind him of the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat. The only one of his friends that had never commented aloud of the nine-tailed fox's appearance. The first friend he had ever had.

Naruto hiccupped, thinking of the things Sasuke meant. Sasuke was his best friend and greatest rival, sure, but he was also the most important person in the blonde's life. The only person to love him and suffer in the silence because of his stupidity.

Sasuke held the blonde tightly, tears appearing in his own eyes. The pain was too much; Naruto's suffering was making his heart clench. A tight fist enclosed the tight organ, making it hard to breathe and harder for Sasuke to hold back his tears.

Naruto attempted to pull back, to run away so Sasuke wouldn't have to see his tears, but he couldn't. Sasuke held him tighter.

"Let me keep this," Sasuke said, his voice cracking. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Naruto stopped moving, allowing the boy to hold him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. His breathing slowed as the warmth enveloped him completely.

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

Naruto stirred from the light shining in his eyes. He turned away from it only to find himself against a warm mass. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of coal eyes looking back.

Sasuke closed his eyes, preparing himself for Naruto's outburst or something.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid," Naruto said, his eyes lowering so he wouldn't have to look at the raven.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked at the blonde boy. "Naruto," he started, touching the whiskered cheek to make Naruto look up.

Naruto's eyes were filled with tears and he was biting his lip.

"It isn't your fault," he started. He smiled lightly, "I never tried to tell you."

Naruto closed his eyes again and lowered his head. He scoffed, "Looks like the two of us were pretty stupid."

Sasuke smiled, "I'll undo that stupidity now." He pulled Naruto up to look at him again. He looked deeply into the boy's blue eyes. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled, "I love you too, Sasuke."

They shared a soft kiss. Sasuke sighed, this ending was much better than any movie. Still, in the back of his head, he could hear music playing.

~Owari~

A/N: Reviews make me very happy :) I'm trying to get back into my writing because I haven't updated in so so long and I'm truly sorry about that. hope that the stories i'm going to be posting will be sufficient to keep ya'll from attacking me. lol. Love you guys!


End file.
